songfics
by allieownsxyourfacebabe
Summary: i used to be addilina! changed the pen name! songfic oneshots..pairings robxstar, bbxraereview! first song hero
1. i can be your hero

well heres a collection of one shots...enjoy their fluffy goodness D

disclaimer: i dont own teen titans...i own CYPODS :DD -read the story and find out-

i dont own the song hero by Enrique Iglesias

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
robinxstarfire

"Robin? Friend Robin where are you?" asked the beautiful red-headed alien. She had spent the last 30 minutes looking for him, after of course getting only a few quick "I don't knows" from Cyborg and Beast Boy as they played their video game and annoying Raven who claims she was meditating..but Starfire knew she was day dreaming about Beast Boy.

"It seems friend Robin has gone out, I shall go to the gym and do 'the dance'," Starfire muttered to herself. When she arrived at the locker rooms, she took out her pink CYpod, a mp3 player Cyborg had designed. With the earbuds in her ears she listened to an upbeat song as she got changed into 'work out attire', humming and dancing around to the beat. When she came out, she scrolled through the songs but couldn't decide on one. As soon as she hit 'shuffle songs', a slow song came up. Starfire loved this song and decided to use it to stretch.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
_

As she streched, leaning into a split with her arms gracefully going over her head and holding her feet, she was not aware a pair of masked eyes watching her every move. Singing softly she switched sides and gracefully stretched again.

_  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?  
_

Robin still staring in awe that was before him, watched her stretch and stared at her like she was an angel. As he stared he knew he need her. He needed to be her hero.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

After she streched she started twirling around arms above her head. No one knew it but she was amazing ballerina. As she twirled and almost finished her ruitine, She sang the last lines of the song. Robin heard and slowly made his way to her.

I just want to hold you  
Oh i just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

When she finished singing, she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist, she looked over to see the hero in her dreams, Robin. He whispered one simple sentence into her ear, one sentence that would echo in her ears as long as she lived.

"I can be you hero"

------------------------------------------------------

awww! i had so much fun writing this! tell me what you think...no flames, constructive critisisms (wow i cant spell) is welcome...and review review review!  
but no negative reviews for the pairings...thats just immature.

next story bbxrae pairing :D

-aew


	2. Over You Terra

well heres the bbxrae i promised!!! if you like terra i dont suggest you read this...

i dont own tt if i did beast boy and raven would sooooo be together since starfire and robin already are ((yay!))

and i dont own Over You by Chris Daughtry

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She had betrayed him, and the team. Ripped his heart out and tore it to peices. Slowly he began to pick up the pieces.

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

Beast Boy thought back to when the team first found her and took her in. He remebered the memories with her, when they first tried to help her control her powers.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.  
_

The team was too naive to listen to Raven, "Common she's an empath for heavens' sakes," he thought to himself. Then that day they found she had betrayed them all. That hurt him more than ever.

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

He thought back to when they battled Slade. He remembered how she realized she was wrong and turned against Slade. Any feelings of friendship or love to her were destroyed. She was too late, she had her chance seh blew it. Beast Boy hated her for it

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

_  
Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
_

Terra was out of his life for good. As he stood infront of her stone form he shook his head. "Terra," he said to himself,"I don't know what I was thinking, you led me on, you made me think I loved you, I've been over you for years and today I'm never going to think about you again. Goodbye" with that he walked away. He stayed true to his word and never again thought about her.

_  
Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

When Beast Boy got back to the tower he plopped down next to Raven. It only took them a few weeks after Tokyo and Robin and Starfires hook up to realized they too, loved each other. They had been together for 2 years. "Hey babe watcha readin?" Beast Boy said with big green eyes that only spelled out love for her. Raven started telling him the title of book and what it was about. He never heard a word he was to mesmorized with watching her. After he realized she was done talking and saying his name over and over again to get his attention, he snapped back to reality. "Raven have I told you that I love you?"

"Every day Beast Boy"

"Well I want you to know it," he got down on one knee with a velvet box with a beautiful diamon ring, "Raven I love you with my whole heart, I want to grow old with you, what I'm trying to say is Raven will you marry me?"

Raven was too shocked to say anything at first. Then she started crying, then started saying yes yes yes yes about 100 times. After sharing a kiss full of passion and love, he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

-----------------------

Ok well i wrote this 2:30 in the morning so any grammer mistakes, confusing lines IM SO SORRY!!! this isnt my best work and im also pretty new to writing so im trying out new writing techniques so it may be confusing but im trying! but review pllzzzzz :D I have no idea what pairing ill do next any suggestions will be welcome.

luvvv aew

ps if theyr is any horrible grammer mistakes or anything thats majorly confusing let me know so i revise! thanx


End file.
